I Love Surprises!
by ngotskIthEgreaT
Summary: This is a oneshot ronherm fic. It's based on a true story, i think. I dedicate this to my friend, Azer when we had a childish fight. But we are cool now. Please review!


**A/N:** I dedicate this one-shot ron-herm fic to my friend, Azer. I'm really sorry if I offend you or something. Please accept this fic for this is from my heart (asus!). It's based on a true story but of course Ron is a boy here, not a girl like you. It's kinda like our friendship but this is more on romance. The plot that I made was very close to our life at school. Even if this category is Harry Potter, I just want to show what really happened to us. Azer likes the ronherm pairing above all. Hope you like this one. Sorry if my grammar is wrong, I did this just tonight, January 12, 2006 at exactly 8 upto 8:50 pm. Well Azer, I'm really sorry. Enjoy guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**I Love Surprises!**

A cold Sunday morning, the last day before students comes back to school. So many things have changed or should we say time adjusted many things this year. Like a simple girl and a simple boy, suddenly became a lady and a man.

It was the first time her summer vacation wasn't great.

Hermione Granger, a student from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is sitting beside her window. She looks tired, maybe it's because of the rain. She stayed there for hours until something caught her attention, two tiny gold fish swimming in the pond. She stared at them until the rain stopped and the two gold fish swim away in opposite directions which made her remember something.

'I miss him,' she thought.

When Mione was about to go, a grayish-white feather touched her soft and gentle nose. It's an owl; Hedwig had brought her a letter from Harry.

Hermione,

There's no time, you have to go quick! There is an emergency at Ron's house. Something bad happened. Please hurry.

Harry

'OMG! Ron might be in trouble!' she cried.

As fast as she could, Hermione packed her things and ran to her mother to say goodbye.

'In a hurry,' her mother asked.

'Something bad happened at the Weasley's, I think Ron's in trouble.' She answered.

'Oh, here, take this with you. Give it to Ron for luck.'

'What is it?' Mione asked.

'It's just something to eat, porridge with red and black mud, it's for LUCK. Go now before you are too late. Good Luck my dear,' her mother answered.

'Thank you very much mom. Good bye! I love you!' she cried.

Hermione get in the bus with so much worry inside her. From her house to the Weasley's is really far that's why it took more than two hours to get there. While traveling, Mione's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She's really worried about her friend, especially since they had a fight.

Flashback…

'Ron, you look strange. What happened?' Hermione asked.

'I'm not, maybe you are.' Ron answered.

Both of them forgot that they're inside the library until Harry joined their conversation.

'SHHH...! Keep it down, both of you, we're in the library.' Harry complained.

'Harry, can you come with me to the lake after this research? I need to tell you something important.' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, sure. How about you Ron?'

'Well I can…'

'Uhhmm… you see Ron, I'm planning to talk to Harry alone. It's kinda personal.'

'Oh, O..ok..Okay, fine, not to worry.'

'Thanks Ron! You're the best!'

'Yeah go flirt with him! Leave me all alone here, you know, by myself. I know that's what you want right,' Ron thought.

Harry and Hermione left Ron alone in the library. They didn't know they were being followed by Ron.

'What is it Hermione?' Harry asked.

'Oh God! Harry,' she cried then suddenly hugged Harry.

Ron, in the other hand saw everything and ran away.

'Mione, what's the matter? Why are you crying?'

'Harry, I can't take it any more. I love him.'

'Who?'

'RON! I love him! Can't you see? It's obvious for Merlin's sake!'

'Oh…'

Harry was laughing very loud which made Hermione smile.

'What's funny!' Mione complained with a little laugh.

'Nothing. It's just...'

'What!'

'Okay fine. Ron told me once that… Oh I shouldn't tell you.'

'Please?'

'You see, Ron told me once that he likes you more than a friend. But that was a long time ago.'

'I hate you!' Hermione yelled with a soft punch on his shoulder.

'Why!'

'You shouldn't tell me that, I'm a girl!'

'Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot.'

'You forgot that I am a girl!'

'No! I think I'm out of my mind. So what do you want me to do?'

'You see, Ron's birthday is near.'

'And..?'

'I want to surprise him. But it's not a surprise party. I want to make something more special.'

'Yeah, I get you. You know, Ron loves you!

'Excuse me!'

'I mean, Ron loves surprises! But what should it be?'

'As for now, I don't really have something in mind. But sooner or later we could think of something.'

'Yeah. Oohh. I think Gin's looking for me. I gotta go now. Be sure to make a plan for our special surprise.'

'Thanks Harry! I really appreciate your effort.'

'Anytime Mione. Good Luck. Bye!'

'Bye.'

Harry wasn't lying. Ron still loves Hermione so much. Ever since they first met, he loves the way she smiles, laugh, and the way she stare at his eyes. Harry is having a trouble because just last day, Ron wants his help for a special surprise for Hermione. That's why he's laughing because he didn't realize that his two best friends are in love.

Meanwhile, Ron was hurt because he thought Harry and Hermione are getting together, leaving him behind.

When Hermione got back in the Gryffindor common room, Ron was sitting at the couch near the fire place.

'Hey Ron, how's you research work?' she asked.

Ron ignored and didn't answer Hermione.

Hermione, thinking that Ron didn't hear her, repeat what she just said with a loud voice.

'Ron, I'm asking you about your research.'

'I'm not deaf you know.'

'Then why don't you answer?'

Again, Ron ignored Hermione and went off to bed.

'Did I do something?' she thought with a clueless mind.

The next day, whatever she do, Ron just keeps ignoring her.

'Just tell me the problem Ron.' She thought.

Weeks had passed; Won-won and Mione were still not talking to each other.

'6th year students, please go to the Great Hall immediately.' Professor McGonagall announced.

'In the last week before school is over, we will be celebrating the birthday of our one and only, Godrick Gryffindor. That's why we have a treat for all of you; all 6th year students will be exempted in all of your exams!' Professor Dumbledore happily announced.

'Yes! Yeah! This school rocks!' everyone shouted except for those who had been preparing their whole life for their exams.

'But, as a tradition, we are going to have a drama presentation as our gifts. There will be 6 script writers for the play. They are: ………'

Ron and Hermione were chosen to be the script writers which also made them partners.

They were both stunned. They never expect destiny to be like this. They both had a plan for them to communicate. They exchange letters so that they could do it properly. Luckily, they both done everything properly and also the play went great!

School is over; they were getting ready to leave. Ron and Hermione didn't talk to each other even at the last day of school. They both miss each other, they love each other too.

End of Flashback…

Hermione finally arrived at the Weasley's. She hurried and went in front of the door. When she was about to knock, the door opened itself. There was darkness. It's like the Dark Lord was there, with no light and no living being. She thought they were all dead and screamed so loud. At the corner of the room was Harry, lying down lifeless! Then she heard something at the backdoor.

She hurried and… she was shocked to see a person wearing a black cloak. The first thing that came to her mind is the Dark Lord in front of her. She can't see anything because of her tears and because of it she got really mad and ran fast to the person while it cannot see her. She jumped exactly to attack when the person turned around. They fell to the soft ground. She saw a familiar face, its Ron, smiling and staring at her. His eyes and her eyes were connected just like a lightning and a tree. They stared for a long time. Then Harry interrupts them.

'Ehem..!'

They realized that Hermione is on top of Ron that's why she stands up fast because of what happened.

'I hope my surprise for you two works.' Harry said while laughing.

'You see guys, you two wanted to surprise each other. Also, both of you wants my help. This is my contribution. Since Ron's family left the two of us to go to a simple Muggle picnic, I made this. Hope you liked it.' Harry explained and went inside so that they can talk. (If he stayed there, it will be very awkward to look at a pair kissing in front of you.)

'Mione…' Ron started to talk when Hermione unintentionally (I'm thinking if I should make the scene intentionally) kissed him.

'I know, and I'm really sorry.'

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Neither both of us are lesbians. We're just friends and I made Ron and Hermione partners because this story is a ROMANCE fic. Azer and I are cool now. We are also the script writers in a true drama play in our school dedicated to someone. Leave a review if you may. :)


End file.
